Viva Las Vegas
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: COMPLETED While on a trip to Sin City, Martin and Sam run into an old friend of Martin's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine except for...well, everyone but the Without a Trace characters.

**Author's Note**: I thought of this story while on a trip to Las Vegas myself. If there's any mistake, it's probably my own (which I hate to admit). Plez RR!

* * *

"Welcome to McCarran International Airport. We hope you enjoy your stay in Las Vegas and welcome home to those returning."

Samantha unbuckled her seat belt and gathered up her stuff. Then she turned to the sleeping figure next to her. She planted a kiss on his lips. He stirred slightly.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're here." Samantha said softly, kissing him again.

Martin finally opened his eyes, blinking at the light and yawned. He smiled back at her. He looked out the window. "Yup. We are here."

"Of course." Sam got up from her seat and got her bag from the overhead bin. She handed Martin his bag as he got up.

As they talked off the plane, Samantha interlaced their fingers. Martin looked down at their hand and looked back up at her. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Samantha rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised Jack agreed to give us this weekend off." Samantha said.

"Did you think he'd say no?" Martin asked as he hailed a taxi.

"Well, I don't know. He wasn't particularly happy when we started dating." Sam got into the taxi. "I think he still has feelings for me."

"Hard Rock hotel." Martin told the driver before turning to Samantha. "I'm pretty sure he does but if he didn't want you then he's a fool. I wouldn't believe a man would reject you."

Samantha smiled and kissed him which Martin responded to quite eagerly. "Thank you. I love you, Martin."

"I love you, too, Sam." Martin replied.

They pulled in front of Hard Rock hotel and climbed out. As Martin paid the taxi driver Samantha looked over the hotel. It was painted white and there were bars going across each room window. A giant guitar was by the hotel entrance.

"Wow." Sam said quietly.

"Like it?" Martin came up beside her.

"I love it. How'd you get a room here? It's probably booked full."

Martin held open the door for Samantha. She nodded her thanks and stepped in. The room was lit by slot machines; poker tables were everywhere. In front of her were outfits worn by some famous singers. Sam could almost see out to the pool from where she stood.

"I've got connections." He grinned at her. "Come on. Let's check in."

"If the rest of Vegas are like this I never want to leave." Sam said still in awe.

Martin laughed and kissed her. "You'll love Vegas."

"Hi. Welcome to Hard Rock." The attractive woman behind the counter said.

"Hi. Martin Fitzgerald. I booked a room for two." He showed her his ID.

She checked her computer. "Okay. You're in room 436."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay." The woman gave Martin one last look over before handing him the key. Samantha glared back.

"She was hitting on you!" Sam said when the woman was out of earshot.

Martin chuckled, walking towards the elevator. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was. I don't want anyone hitting on my man." Sam said firmly.

Martin kissed her again and Sam let herself enjoy it. But she didn't get to enjoy the kiss for too long since they were interrupted.

"Martin?"

They turned away from their kiss to look where the voice came from. A woman their age stood there. She had beautiful, striking features which her strawberry blond hair complimented. Her body was perfect for a model which was now clad in a green bathing suit. She took off her sunglasses to reveal emerald eyes that watched Martin and Samantha.

"Martin? Martin Fitzgerald?" She took a step closer.

"Allie?" Martin asked.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!"

Samantha took a step back and watched as Martin and the woman he called "Allie" hugged each other. She wondered how they knew each other.

Martin took a step away to look at Allie. "Wow, Allie. It's been years since I saw you. How've you been?"

"Good. Still a model." Allie smiled. "And you?"

"FBI but working in Missing Persons in New York." Martin looked over to Sam and offered his hand which she took. When she got closer, Martin wrapped an arm around her waist. Sam noticed Allie eyeing Martin. "Allie, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend and colleague, Samantha Spade. Sam, this is-"

"Allison McKal, Martin's old high school friend. Most people call me Allie thought." Allie offered her hand. Out of the corner of Sam's eye she saw Martin give Allie a weird look.

Sam took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Allie."

"You staying here at Hard Rock?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, we are." Martin replied.

"Cool. So am I. You'll love it here." She checked her watch. "Crap, it's 8. I've gotta run. Maybe we'll run into each other."

"Sure." Martin said.

They exchanged good-byes and Allie took off towards a hotel door. When she was out of earshot, Sam turned to Martin. "High school friend?"

Martin looked down at her. "Yeah. We went out for awhile."

He didn't say anymore but Sam figured it out. She asked softly, "High school sweetheart?"

He nodded slowly but forced a small laugh. "Yeah. She was. I loved her and she felt the same way...or so I thought." He leaned down to kiss her. "Doesn't matter anymore. I love you now."

Sam smiled back at him but she could tell Martin still had feelings for Allie. She said nothing. Silence just passed between them as neither of them spoke.

Finally Martin said, "Let's go to our room."

Sam nodded.

When they reached room 436, Martin opened the door to let Sam in first. As she entered, Sam gasped.

The room was just as nice as the hotel but a bit plain. The bathroom was off to her right as the bed was. Two chairs stood directly in front of the balcony doors with a small table between them. Like she saw from outside, bars went across the balcony doors. A TV and desk were in front of the bed.

Sam put her bag down on a chair and strolled over to the balcony doors, opening them. Her view opened up to the hotel's pools. Martin stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulders, running it up and down her arms.

"Like it?" Martin began kissing her shoulder then going upward.

"Love it." By now, Martin had started kissing and sucking different parts of her neck.

Samantha moaned. She turned around, slipping her arms around his neck. She felt Martin wrap his arms around her waist and held her. Samantha kissed him.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about staying her..."Martin grinned, a gleam showing in his eyes.

"Ooo, I think I like what you're thinking." She grinned.

"I know you will."

Martin kissed her. He began walking backwards bringing Sam along. Sam let out a laugh when they hit the bed and tumbled on top but Martin's kiss quickly made her forget everything as she lost herself with him.

* * *

I've got more written I'm just a tad bit 2 lazi 2 type it up. i'll finish it up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The usual. None of the WAT characters belong to me, yada yada yada.

**Author's Note**: I finally saw the preview for the new season of Without a Trace. There was this scene where this guy was making out with Sam and I couldn't tell who it was but I'm hoping it was Martin but this annoying voice iz telling me itz Jack. Nothing to do with the story...just saying. I think itz gonna be a good season.

* * *

Samantha woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She rolled over to face the balcony, pulling the sheets up. Martin stood by the balcony looking out. Sam laid in bed just watching him silently. He must've heard her because he turned around.

Martin smiled at finding her awake. "Good morning."

"Morning to you, too." Sam got up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He wrapped his arms around his Samantha.

She kissed his chest and leaned against him. She was quite content with staying here all day but Vegas was waiting for them.

"What do you want to do today?" Sam asked.

"I remember you asking me that last night and as I recall, you enjoyed my plans." Martin smiled.

Sam giggled. She whispered in his ear, "I did."

"But..."

"But," Sam grinned, "I want to work on my tan and see the rest of Vegas."

Martin pondered that a bit before saying, "Okay. First, we'll work on your tan."

Sam gave a quick kiss. "Okay."

She left Martin's arm and headed to the bathroom. Martin tore his gaze away from Sam to the pools. Or more like what was in the pool.

Allie looked up from her photo shoot to the balcony where Martin stood. She shielded her eyes against the glaring sun to see better. Samantha had left. When Allie first saw Martin in the lobby kissing Samantha, she felt her heart sink. She still loved Martin and was upset when he broke up with her after high school. She tried to keep I touch but Martin was hard to reach. She finally gave up ad tried to move on but couldn't.

"Okay, Allison! Let's finish up here." Her manager said.

Sighing, Allie turned back to the camera. In her mind she thought of a way she could win Martin back.

Samantha leaned back against the chair, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. She reached down to grab the bottle of sunscreen resting against her flip-flops. She added a new layer to her skin. Sam didn't come to Vegas to be sunburned. Shielding her eyes against the glaring sun Sam tried to find Martin in the pool. She couldn't. He probably swam to the other pool on the other side.

She checked her cell phone messages and found on from Danny. She decided to just call him now so Sam wouldn't forget.

After a couple rings she heard a "Danny Taylor" on the other line.

"Danny. How are you?" Samantha asked.

A soft chuckle come from him. "Samantha. Figures you wouldn't call until the day after you get in."

"I'm sorry! I was-"

"Busy. _Right_. Busy with Martin." Danny interrupted.

Sam felt her cheeks redden and didn't say anything, which seemed to confirm Danny's thoughts.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine, Sam. So is Viv and Jack. So how's Vegas?" Danny asked.

"Great place to be, Danny." Sam said, looking around.

"I'm jealous. I want to be there."

Sam laughed. "Wish you were." A shadow fell over her and she looked up to find Martin standing over her. "Hey, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Danny."

"Okay. You need anything, Sam, you call me." Danny said before hanging up.

Sam put her cell in her bag as Martin sat beside her. She scooted over for him to have some room.

"Was that Danny?" Martin asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay."

Silence passed between them. Samantha looked over at Martin who seemed deep in thought. He seemed distant since this morning. Was he thinking about Allie?

_No, Sam,_ she thought. _Don't go there._

Finally Sam got up and shoved everything into her tote bag while slipping her flip flops on. She lipped on her sunglasses over her eyes. The whole time Martin looked at her with surprised eyes. When she turned to leave he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Martin asked.

"Up to the room. I'm getting a bit too tan for my liking." Sam told him.

Martin studied her carefully before asking, "What is it, Sam?"

She forced a smile. "Nothing."

He didn't say anything but released her hand. "Okay."

Sam turned and left for her room without looking back. On the way up she ran into Allie.

"Samantha, hi." She said.

"Hi, Allie."

"Um," Allie began, "I'm guessing Martin told you about our little history in high school."

"Yeah, he did." Samantha said.

"Oh, okay." Allie said. "How's things with him?"

Sam wondered why she was asking but answered, "Good."

"I don't want to upset you or anything but Martin has a tendency to, uh, cheat on those he dates." Allie told her.

She was stunned. Martin, cheat? No way. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He did it all the time while we dated. That's one of the reasons we broke up." Allie added quickly, "I just wanted to warn you."

Still stunned, Sam could only nod. Allie waved good-bye and left for the pool. Sam took the elevator up to the room.

In the room, Sam tossed her stuff on the bed and stripped of her bikini. She went into the bathroom; filled the tub up with warm water. She gingerly stepped into the tub, allowing the water to rush over her body. Her thoughts drifted to martin and what Allie said.

Sam wouldn't believe that Martin would cheat on her. Would he? Sam groaned. Whenever she thought she had Martin all figured out, something new always popped up.

Ten minutes later Samantha heard the door open then Martin call out her name.

"In here." Samantha called out.

Martin appeared in the doorway. He slowly walked over to her and crouched down. He reached down into the tub for her hand which he somehow found.

"Sam," Martin started slowly, "is there something bothering you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, nothing's bugging me."

"You know, you can tell me if anything's wrong." Marin said reaching up to touch her face.

She searched Martin's face to see if he was possible of cheating on her. There wasn't, yet some things tend to lie. She kissed his palm. "You know I do."

"Positive?" Martin said concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Martin. I'm really positive." Sam smiled, tilting her head. "I love you."

Martin laughed. "I love you too."

He got up and kissed her forehead. "Finish up here. We've got places to go and things to do."

"Yes, sir." Sam stood up, careful of slipping. She was drying herself off when she realized Martin was still in the bathroom. Her cheeks reddened. "Martin, you're still here."

He raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

"I'm drying off. And I'm naked."

"Yeah? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said but made no move to leave. Sam snapped her towel at him. Martin laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm leaving."

Sam smiled and finished drying herself. She wrapped the towel around her body before going into the room. Martin was sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled. Sam went directly to the closer. She could feel him watching her as she dressed. After pulling a tank top on, she decided to risk looking at him. Martin was still sitting in the chair, smiling. Sam walked past him to the balcony but he grabbed her hand. He yanked her onto his lap, sealing her lips in a kiss.

He pulled away first. "Samantha."

"Martin." Sam said, mocking him.

Martin grinned. All of the sudden he began tickling her. Sam tried to escape but Martin help her firmly in place.

"Martin!" Sam squealed.

He didn't stop. Soon, Sam's laughter filled the room up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: You know the routine. But the Italian restaurant is mine.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took awhile for me to update. Damn school and stuff. I hate chem class, who the hell iz making us take chem.? But u gotta love those safety rules. Oh, and I suck at describing dresses.

* * *

"Sam," Martin groaned, "this is the seventh hotel we've been in."

They entered the entrance of the Bellagio. They'd been in every hotel sine Mandalay Bay. By now Martin's arms were growing more tired by the minute from carrying Samantha's shopping bags.

Sam linked her arm through his. She took some bags from him in an effort to relieve his arms. Martin smiled his thanks.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Much. How can you carry all those bags when you go shopping?" Martin told her.

She shrugged. "I don't normally shop that much. Just with you."

Martin glared at Sam. She kissed him, looping her arms around his neck. "You know Martin, I sill haven't heard what you wanted to do."

"Well, I want to...bring you back...to the hotel...and...make love with you...until...we leave Vegas." Martin said between kisses.

"Really?" When do you want to start?" Sam whispered.

"How about after dinner since I already made reservations."

Samantha quirked an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. When you practically ran from the pool today. It's a little Italian place not too far. Allie recommended it." Martin said ask they continued walking.

Sam's mood seemed to have dampened at Allie's name. Martin regretted bring her up. He figured Sam would be jealous of Allie but Allie was in his past. Plus they were over.

Hoping to bring back to where they were before he brought up Allie, "Did you bring a dress?"

Samantha still didn't meet his eyes as she answered, "Yeah, I did."

"Really? Am I...going to like it?" Martin asked. A smiled tugged at her mouth but she didn't say anything. "Okay. Guess you'll have to surprise me." He said.

Martin laughed as he got a shove from Samantha before she entered one of the jewelry stores.

"Sam, are you done yet? We're gonna lose our reservation!" Martin yelled from the bedroom.

"I'm almost done." Samantha called back. She finished up her make-up, checking her reflection in the mirror.

Her halter-top dress came down to her ankles with the top coming down in on a small dip. A white silk covered the dip which connected to her halter. The dress connected into another white V-dip at her lower back. Sam had bought this dress a few months ago for a special occasion with Martin, particularly their anniversary but this event would do. She finished it up with a necklace Martin gave her along with a pair of gold earrings and her golden blonde hair up in a French twist. On her feet she had a brand new pair of black stiletto heels. Sam checked her reflection one last time.

Martin began pacing in the bedroom. After a few minutes of pacing, Martin walked over to the balcony. Sine it was Sunday night a lot of people were out partying by the pools, the music turned up loud and the bar was crowded. He didn't hear Samantha come up behind him until his eyes were covered by her hands.

"Guess who?"

"Samantha, took you long-whoa!" Martin exclaimed as he turned around. Sam looked....sexy (there was no other way to describe it) in her dress.

She spun around. "Do you like it?"

Martin laughed and gave her a brief kiss. "I love it. Now let's go before we lost that reservation." He grabbed their jackets and his key before ushering Sam out the door.

The Italian restaurant was only a couple blocks away. It was a small restaurant tucked between a club and a small hotel. Inside, the room was dimly lit with a man playing the violin which made it more romantic. After giving his name, they were led to a table near the violinist. He nodded a hell to them without missing a beat in his music.

"Wow, this place is wonderful." Sam said as she sat.

Martin chuckled, saying, "You've said that about every place we've been to in Vegas."

"I know. That's because it's true."

Their waiter came over to their table, ready to take their order. They both ordered pasta with some red wine. As the waiter left Martin watched Samantha as she looked around the restaurant.

That dress on her made Samantha look so sexy, especially the way the dress clung to her body. Too bad it wouldn't stay on long after they ate. The thought made Martin laugh which only caused Sam to look at him sharply.

"What?" she asked.

Martin just shook his head. He couldn't just say what he was thinking in the restaurant.

Samantha leaned closer in hopes of seeing what he was thinking. When she did, a very big grin broke out on her face. She brought the wine glass to her lips, her eyes twinkling.

For awhile she just drank the wine until she said, "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, do you?" He said as the waiters brought out their food.

"Yup." Samantha simply said, tasting her pasta. "Mmm, this is delicious."

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, back to my idea after dinner. Wanna try it?"

"I would..." Sam trailed off.

"But?" Martin smirked.

"We still didn't get to see the Bellagio waterworks. I heard it's beautiful." Sam finished.

"Okay. We'll go see it sometime." Martin told her.

"Oh my gosh! Martin! Samantha!" Allie's voice said behind them.

With an inward groan, Samantha forced a smile before turning to Allison. Does she stalk them everywhere they go? Today at the Monte Carlo she was almost sure she saw Allie but when she turned to look again Allie was gone. The same happened at the Bellagio.

Allie came towards them, a male friend following. She was dressed in a tight black strapless dress which showed off her long legs. Martin got up to greet her and Sam did the same.

"Hi, Allie." Samantha said.

"Hi, Samantha, Martin. Oh." She pointed to her friend, "this is my friend, Chris Stephens."

"Hi, Chris. Samantha Spade." She introduced herself.

"Nice meeting you." Chris started looking over Sam's body. Martin noticed this and began glaring at him. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Hi, um, I'm Chris. You are?" Chris offered his hand to Martin.

He hesitated before taking it. "Martin. Martin Fitzgerald."

"Cool."

"Hey," Allie said to Chris, "we should take our seats at our table."

"Okay. Anyway, nice meeting you guys." Chris said.

"Martin?" Sam called to them as they sat."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Is it me or is Allie everywhere we go?" Sam asked.

Martin laughed. "I think it's you."

"Well, I think Allie wants you back." Sam said firmly.

He looked at Sam. "No she doesn't. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Sam continued eating in silence.

Martin sighed. This was the second time he pushed Samantha away. Both time Sam didn't push him but relapsed into silence. Also her mood dampened when Allie was around. He should let Sam know why they broke up. But not now.

"Hey Sam?"

She looked up from her food to look at him. "Yeah?"

Martin picked up his wine glass. "I wanna make a toast."

Sam grinned. "To what?"

"To us." Martin said.

"To us." Sam smiled at him as she drank her wine.

During her dinner with Christ Allie often stole glances at the happy couple near her. Right now, Samantha was laughing at whatever Martin said to her. Allie remembered when she used to laugh with Martin during one of their more happy moments.

She looked over at Chris. She was hoping to make Martin jealous when he saw her with Chris. Except he wasn't.

Allie groaned. This wasn't going according to plan.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked.

"You keep throwing passes at Spade. I'll deal with Martin." Allie told him.

"Ya know, it's going to be hard breaking up a couple like them."

Allie sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's why we keep filling little Miss Spade here with doubts about Martin."

* * *

Hope u lyked dat chapter. Plez RR! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Same from the beginning

**Author's Note**: Welps, I've got nothing 2 say about this chapter...o wait, yeah I do. I've never actually been to the shark reef at Mandalay Bay so I don't knoe how it works.

* * *

"It was so romantic, Danny. You should've seen it." Sam said into her cell phone.

Danny chuckled. "I wish."

"Stop being so whiney."

"Me? You're the one who-" Danny started to say.

Sam cut him off, "Yes, Danny. I know what I whine about."

"You should." Danny laughed.

Arms wrapped around Samantha's waist. Samantha leaned against Martin even as she listened to Danny, "Did you go see the Bellagio water show yet?"

"No, not yet. Martin," she paused long enough to glare at him, "promised me though."

"Cool. Hey, mind if I spoke to Martin?" Danny asked.

"No." She handed the phone to Martin. "Danny wants to speak to you."

"Okay." Martin planted a kiss on her lips before taking the phone. He walked off towards the balcony.

Samantha sat on the bed, flipping through a book of Vegas shows. She really wanted to see the O show at the Bellagio but it was probably sold out. Earlier today, Martin and Sam had gone to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It had a great view and that was where Sam wanted to go to see the water show. They spent the rest of the day shopping and going through more hotels.

Ten minutes later Martin handed Sam back her phone. He sat down next to her, looking at the book. Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did Danny want?" Sam asked.

He kissed her forehead. "Not much." He took the book from her hands. "Wanna see a show?"

"Mmm, do you?" Sam asked him.

"I want to check out the shark reef over at Mandalay Bay." Martin said.

Sam's hart skipped a beat. "Um, Martin? You did say sharks, right?"

"Yeah, sharks." He looked down at her. "Why? Are you scared-"

"No, I'm not." Sam shoved him off the bed.

Martin laughed. "Okay, then." He got to his feet and kissed the top of her head. "Dress up, Samantha. We're going to Mandalay Bay."

With that Martin walked into the bathroom to change. Sam got up with a sigh and walked over to the closet. She took out a pair of jeans along with a tank top and tossed it on the bed. She was done changing by the time Martin came out of the bathroom, his hair wet from his recent shower.

"Ready to go?" Martin grabbed his coat from the chair.

"Um, Martin? Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Sam asked, coming up to him and taking his hand.

"I doubt so but why?" Marti asked.

"I-I don't really..." Sam trailed off, unable to meet his eyes.

Martin took her chin and turned her head slightly so he could see her. He asked gently, "Are you afraid of sharks?"

Sam shrugged. "A bit."

"Come on." He tugged at their linked hand. "I promise to keep the sharks away from you."

She kissed him. "Okay."

"Chris. What is it?" Allie asked exasperated. He had nerves to call during her massage.

"They've left the hotel." Chris reported.

"Okay. Just do what you're supposed to do." Allie told him before hanging up.

Sam leaned in closer to Martin hoping to get father away from the glass that separated her from the sharks on the other side. They were lazily swimming around and once in awhile she caught a glimpse of their razor sharp teeth. She whimpered a bit, scooting even more closely to her boyfriend. She heard a cough coming from Martin.

"What Martin?" Sam wrapped an arm around his waist to get closer.

"Nothing, Sam, nothing." Martin replied. Finally he added, "Why are you so afraid of sharks, Sammy?"

She glared at him for calling her that. "I just don't, _Marty_."

He laughed. Sam hadn't called him that since his aunt went missing and she came to help him. "Why, _Sam_?"

"Martin, don't push me." Sam said, shoving him.

"Okay, Samantha." He interlaced their fingers. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Sam thought about that. "Actually, you haven't."

"I love you, Samantha." Martin told her.

"That's better." Sam said with a smile.

Finally they walked out of the shark reef. Sam let out a sigh of relief. Martin led her towards a bench. She sat down, eager to rest her aching feet. After awhile, Sam heard her stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" Martin asked, amused.

"I guess so." Sam said sheepishly.

He captured her mouth for a second with his before saying, "You stay here. I'll grab us something to eat. 'k?"

"Okay."

As he left Sam looked around her surround. There weren't many places she could go while waiting. She could see out to the hotel's pools through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Sam smiled. She would love to take a dip right now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure come toward her. She turned to look at who it was. She groaned. _Why do they follow me?_ Sam thought. She stiffened when Christ sat next to her.

"Hi Sam." He said casually.

"It's Samantha. And what do you want, Chris?" Sam asked coolly.

"I'm just saying hi." Chris answered.

"Whatever."

"So," Chris paused as if choosing his next words carefully, "how long have you known Martin?"

"Why are you so interested in us?" Sam asked, getting quite annoyed. First Allie, now him.

"I'm not! I'm just being nice and starting a conversation." Chris raised his hands in defense.

"Two years."

"Two years? Wow."

"You know Martin?" Sam asked.

"No. I've heard of him before in high school." Chris said.

"Really? How so?" Sam asked, now curious. She never met any of Martin's high school friends.

Chris shook his head. "You probably don't want to hear."

"No. Tell me."

He sighed. "Alright but you asked. I use to date this girl, Jennifer. We, uh, broke up around the end of senior year because I found out she was cheating on me with some guy."

Sam's heart sank. _Oh, no. This can't be true._ "Martin?"

Chris nodded. "She didn't exactly tell me but I knew it was some guy Martin. Later I heard rumors that it was Martin Fitzgerald.

"You're lying. It wasn't Martin." Sam told him. It couldn't be.

"I swear. I'm not lying." Chris said.

Without a word Sam slapped him. She stared at Chris, shocked. He started rubbing his cheek which was already turning red. For a minute Sam couldn't say anything but she finally manage to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to do that." Sam apologized.

"It's okay." Chris winced when he touched his cheek. "Did you have to his so hard though?"

Sam was about to answer but Martin cut her off. "Hey, Sam. Oh, hi Chris."

Chris got to his feet. "Hey, I should be going now. See you."

"Yeah." Sam simply said, absorbing what he just told her.

Martin sat down next to Sam. She still had that shocked look on her face; her shoulders were shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. Sam looked over at him, trying to smile but failing.

"What happened, Sam?" Martin sighed.

"He-" Sam shook her head "he said something rude and I-I guess I slapped him."

"Oh." Martin tried to resist the urge to smile but it came out anyway.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just funny." Martin told her.

Sam opened her mouth to argue back but her stomach interrupted her. This time Martin laughed. She swatted at his arm.

"I almost forgot about your food. There's a really good buffet here. All you can eat, too." Martin said, grinning. "Wanna try it?"

She hooked her arm with him. "Let's."

As they ate, Sam looked over at Martin. Did he really cheat on Allie? Would he cheat on Sam? She shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts. She continued eating her salad.

"Martin," Sam started, "how come you never talk about high school?"

"Why do you want to know?" He replied.

"Because...seeing Allie perked my curiosity." Sam stated.

Martin scoffed. "What do you wanna know?"

Sam shrugged. "Everything."

"Okay. I went to some high school in Seattle, which you probably figured out. My best friend was Rick....something." Martin said.

She laughed. "You don't know your own best friend's last name?"

"It's been like 20 years or so!"

"Fine, fine. What else?

"I did t rack and kept a B average if I could. As you know, I went out with Allison all four years until after senior year. Then I went off to some college before going into FBI then I came here." Martin finished.

"All four years with Allie? No other girls?" Sam asked.

Martin thought for a minute. "Occasionally."

"Occasionally? Like during a break-up?

"Yeah."

Sam nodded her head. "Hmm, okay."

"How about you?" Martin questioned her. "Any high school sweetheart?"

She laughed. "Nope. I went out with alotta guys during high school."

"Any true love?"

"One. A Joe Gray. Went out with him a couple months, thought we were meant to be." Sam said.

"Done eating?" Martin pointed to her salad.

"Yup," Sam got up, "let's go."

"What? You say you're hungry but all you eat is a _salad_?" Martin said as Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him out.

"So? Besides I'm late for my appointment." Sam told him.

"Appointment? For what?" Martin managed to pull him arm away from Sam. He stopped walking. She turned around to face him.

"My massage."

"Massage. What am I suppose to do while your massage?"

Sam shrugged then grinned, saying, "I'm sure you'll entertain yourself."

"Fine. You catch a cab back to the hotel; I'll stay here."

"You sure?" Sam's eyes became laced with concern.

"I'm sure." Martin bent down to kiss her briefly before pushing her towards the door. "Now go before you miss it."

"Okay. Love you." Sam gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door. AS he watched her leave, Martin thought about what he would do. Finally, he took out his cell phone and headed for the casino.

Sam headed towards the elevator feeling more relaxed than ever. She pushed the up button then waited for the elevator to come. The Rock Spa works its charm. Sam smiled, wondering what Martin was doing.

_Ding._

Sam stepped into the elevator with another man with just his swimming trunks on. He smiled at her, asking what floor she was going to.

"Four. Thanks." She said when he pressed the button for her.

"No problem."

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence. Sam noticed the man take occasional glances at her through the reflection in the door. She smiled inwardly.

Another _ding_ announced that the elevator reached her floor. She stepped out, waving a good-bye to him.

"See you."

"Maybe." She called back to him. To the right the windows showed that the day was turning into night.

As she walked down the hall towards her room, Sam dug around her purse for the key. Upon finding it she took it out and looked up but something stopped Sam from going any farther.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update for awhile. I'm still trying 2 finish the story then type it up but I've got no time to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Not mine xcept for Allie and Chris.

**Author's Note**: Finally posting up the chapter I love most even thought itz kinda crappy. YAY!! 1 MORE WEEK!! Well, technically 5 days but whatever. THE SEASON PREMIEREZ COMING!!! XD

* * *

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. She was hoping she was wrong but this just confirmed it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to cry aloud.

Martin and Allie together, stuck in a very passionate lip-lock.

Sam covered her mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out, taking a step back. She must have made a sound because they both turned around to look at her with stunned expressions on their faces.

Martin whipped his head around to see who made that sound. Except it wasn't just any person, it was Sam. Sam, the woman Martin loved, the woman with tears in her beautiful eyes. He made a move towards her but instead, Sam turned around and ran from Martin.

Sam ran back the way she came from. She heard Martin call out to her name again but she didn't stop. She pressed the down button. Luckily there was already an elevator there. Sam ran inside, jabbing the lobby button and praying the doors would close before Martin got to it. She saw Martin round the corner just as the doors were closing. The doors closed just as Martin reached it. The hurt look on his face was the last thing Sam saw before he was blocked from her view.

Sam collapsed on the floor of the elevator. The tears were now running freely down her cheeks. The elevators came to a stop and she ran out of the confined box. People stared at her, surprised to see the tears, hurt and anger mixed on such a beautiful stranger's face. Outside the hotel, Sam hailed a cab. Instead of the usual wait for one, a cab drove up instantly.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked.

"Anywhere on the Strip." Sam said, wiping the tears away.

"Here you go." He handed her a tissue before driving.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Once again, the Vegas Strip was crowded with tourists. Each hotel was lit up in its own special way. Sam checked her cell phone. It was close to nine. An envelope flashed in the corner of the screen. She has a new voicemail. Knowing it was Martin, Sam didn't check it.

The driver stopped by MGM Grand. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He drove off leaving Sam alone by the curb.

Sighing, Sam began walking. Now, Sam stood directly under the Eiffel Tower. The memories of her and Martin came rushing back. She stopped any tears from falling as she moved on. She jay-walked across the street, walking around the cars. She walked towards the Bellagio. As she drew closer Sam heard music playing. People were gathered around the giant lake in front of the resort. Sam joined them, wiggling her way to the front so she could see better. All of a sudden a giant fountain of water came bursting from the lake and more followed. Sam leaned on the railing, finally getting to watch the Bellagio water show...even without the man she fell in love with.

Martin watched the Bellagio water show from across the street. He wondered if Sam was watching right now. Smiling sadly, Martin continued walking.

After the how, people began to disperse but Sam stayed behind. She stared at the now calm lake as if looking for answer. Tears were falling again. She had hoped Allie and Chris were wrong about Martin-that she was right. Instead _she_ was wrong.

Now what was Sam going to do?

Sam sighed. She pushed herself away from the railing. Sam continued walking down Las Vegas Blvd. Her cell phone began vibrating inside her purse. Groaning, she pulled it out.

It was Danny.

She bit her lower lip. Should she answer it? Deciding not to, Sam turned it off and put it away.

Martin began pacing in the hotel room. It was almost midnight and Sam wasn't back yet. He had called her cell phone endlessly, even asked Danny to call her. Was she that mad at him?

He ran a hand over his face. It was a stupid idea to kiss Allie good-night but it seemed rude to just leave her after asking her to spend half a day with him.

"Martin, you dumbass. Now you might lose Sam." He grumbled to himself.

No. He wouldn't lose Sam. He couldn't. Martin couldn't live without seeing Sam's beautiful smile or hear her laughter. He walked over to the open balcony doors. The music playing at the bar didn't soothe him. The image of Sam in the elevator with tears brimming in her eyes with a painful expression ran through his mind over and over.

Martin heard a click from behind him. He turned around to see Samantha walk in. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Sam placed her purse on the table and began changing into her pjs, never once looking at him.

He walked towards her. "Sam-"

She took a step backward, away from him. "Don't, Martin. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Martin stopped and nodded.

Sam climbed into bed and Martin stripped down to his boxers before climbing in, too. Instead of snuggling up to him like she normally did, Sam kept to herself. Sighing to himself, Martin took a chance and kissed Sam on the forehead. She didn't even blink. Hurt, Martin reached over to turn off the lights.

"G'nite, Sam." He said.

Instead of an answer, all Martin heard was silence.

Hot, wet tears stung at her eyes. Sam had tried hard not to flinch when Martin kissed her. Sam closed her eyes and hugged the pillow tighter, praying that sleep would come quicker.

When Sam got up the next morning, like the first morning, Martin wasn't in bed. A quick look around the room told her he wasn't even in. Memories of last night came back. Frustrated, Sam grabbed a pillow and covered her face then chucked it across the room. It smelled of Martin.

Sam dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Just as she stepped out she heard the door open and close. She sighed; she had to face him sooner or later. She tied the robe securely and, waking a deep breath, opened the door.

Martin was setting down two cups of fresh brewed Starbucks on the table. The smell came all the way to Sam, making her drool. He turned around to find Samantha eyeing the Starbucks. He stifled the urge to smile.

He nodded towards the coffee. "One of them is yours."

Sam took a cup, inhaling the smell before carefully taking a sip. "Mmm. Thank you."

Martin hated to bring it up but he had to. "Sam, we need to talk."

Her smile faded instantly and she stiffened. "No, we don't."

"Sam, we need to." He pressed.

She placed the coffee on the table, which was probably a good idea, and turned to face him. She crossed her arms. "Fine. _You _talk."

"No, it won't work that way. Why won't you talk about it?" Now Martin was getting frustrated.

"You think I don't want to talk about it?" Sam argued. "What do you think is tearing me up?!"

"Then talk about it!" He argued back.

"It? _It?_ Martin, it's not an 'it'! It's you and Allie!"

"There is no 'me and Allie', Sam!" Martin was yelling by now.

At this point Sam exploded. "No 'me and Allie'? Martin! You were _kissing_ her!"

"Sam-" Martin tried to interrupt but Sam cut him off.

"It wasn't even like a friend's type of kiss!" She yelled. There were tears streaking down her pretty face but she didn't seem to notice. "I had tried hard not to believe you were capable of cheating on me. I had tried _so_ hard. But all that hoping and wishing did me no good. I don't even know who you are now!"

Martin sat down in one of the chairs. Before he could think he found himself yelling, "if you're not sure who I am, then why don't you just go back to Jack?!" He instantly regretted saying it.

Sam was silent. Her chest was heaving from breathing really hard. Her face was either full of shock or full of hurt, maybe both, but Martin couldn't tell. They both stared at each other for a really long time.

Finally Martin said, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't' mean it."

"Yeah, you did." She whispered.

Martin came toward her. "No, I didn't."

"Yea, you did." Sam repeated. Fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Sam, just let me explain. Ok?" When Sam didn't say anything, Martin continued. "After you left for you appointment I called Allie to see if she wanted to, you know, catch up on old times. So we hung out and talked a bit. The whole time she was making moves on me but I didn't do anything."

"Except kiss her." Sam accused.

"That was an accident. It was just a good night kiss but-" Martin got up and walked over to Sam. He framed her face with his hands. "It didn't mean anything, Sam. I swear."

Sam had to ask. "Would you cheat on me?"

He looked surprised. He hugged her and Sam wrapped her arms around his waist. "What? Would I _cheat_ on you?"

Sam nodded her head against his shoulder, where she had buried her face.

"Who gave you that idea?"

She sniffled. "Allie and Chris."

"What?" Martin cried

"Allie told me you would cheat on her during high school. Said that was one of the reasons you broke up. Then Chris says you cheated on his girlfriend, Jennifer." She paused, then whispered. "Please tell me you didn't do that, Martin, please."

Now it was Martin's turn to be stunned. _Why would Allie say that?_ He realized that now was probably the best time to explain his past life.

"Martin?" Sam whispered, pleading almost like a little child.

"No. I didn't cheat on anyone, Sam." He said firmly. "It wasn't me. It was Allie."

She looked up into his face.

"It was one of the main reasons we broke up. I guess Allie was never satisfied with our relationship so she often got with other guys. By the end of senior year I decided to break it off with her."

Sam didn't say anything. She hugged Martin even tighter and hid her face against his neck.

"You forgive me, Sam?" Martin asked, praying shell say yes.

She nodded. "Okay. On one condition."

"Yeah?" _Anything_, Martin thought.

Sam said it so softly he almost missed it. "Please don't hurt me."

* * *

Wow, dat was kinda crappy. Welps, got a few chapters left 'til I finished with this story...I hope. i had that song torn by natalie imbruglia stuck in my head while writing this :-/ RR!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Read all the other ones...I'm 2 lazi 2 repeat it

**Author's Note**: Almost done with the story...finally.

* * *

Martin woke up later that day to Sam's pretty face. She was still asleep. Martin smiled. Wisps of her blonde hair were falling across her face and she was clutching his hand as if afraid to let him go. He kissed her hand then eased himself out of her hold. He dressed quickly and looked to see if Sam was still asleep. Then he left the room as quietly as he could.

Outside in the hall, Martin called Allie. After a couple of rings she finally picked up.

"Hey, it's Martin."

"Hey! What's up?" For some particular reason she sounded happy to hear him.

"Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"No. Just between photo shoots. Why?"

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure." Allie said. "Where are you right now?"

"At the hotel."

"Okay. How 'bout you just meet me by the pools?" Allie suggested.

"Fine by me." Martin agreed before hanging up.

Allie wasn't there when Martin got to the pools. Few minutes later he saw Allie. She just had an oversized T-shirt on over a wet blue bikini and her hair was wet. She smiled as she approached.

"Hey."

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me." Martin said.

"No problem. So whatcha need?"

"Why did you tell Sam I cheated on you?" Martin asked bluntly.

Allie stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't kid around, Allie. You're not the type to." Martin said, not backing down.

"Fine. So I told her that. What's wrong with it?" She admitted.

"She deserves to know the truth, Allie."

She shrugged. "How does she know _you're_ not lying, Martin?"

He looked her in the eye. "Because I'm not."

Allie said nothing but didn't back down, either.

"Sam doesn't even trust me now. What are you trying to do, Allie?" he asked.

"Well," she sauntered up to Martin, "if she doesn't trust you, then I don't think she deserves you."

She began running a finger around the muscles on his arm. Martin took her hand and lifted it away from his arm. "Allie, we are over. I'm with Sam now."

"Fine." Allie backed away. "I still think we have a chance. If you wanna try again, lemme know."

With that, Allie turned around and headed back the way she came. Martin sighed. Things were getting too complicated. He headed back to the room. Instead of finding Sam, he found a note taped to the TV.

_At the café inside the Paris hotel._

_Sam_

After reading the note Martin tossed it in the trash. Again he left the room, this time to meet Sam.

Sam sat outside the café by herself with a cup of coffee in front of her. She still had her sunglasses on. Martin smiled. He took the empty seat in front of her.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile of her own.

"Hi. Trying to get the illusion of Paris?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"The café, the coffee...the sunglasses?" Martin said.

Sam laughed. "Like you said, trying but those slot machines sure do ruin it."

"True indeed." He agreed. Martin stood up. "C'mon. Let's grab some sun."

"Why?" Sam asked, getting up anyway.

"Just because." Outside, it was hot as usual. She was glad she had her sunglasses on. Martin checked his watch then dragged her over to the ticket counter for the trips up the Eiffel Tower.

"Martin, we already went up there. Why are we going again?" She asked as he purchased the tickets.

"C'mon. Hurry or we'll miss it." Martin brought her back inside to the elevator that brought them up.

"Martin." Sam grumbled.

"You'll see."

As they reached the top, Martin brought her to the side of the Eiffel Tower that faced the Bellagio. Sam didn't see anything but the grand resort with its giant lake.

She turned to face him. "Martin, I don't see anything."

"Look." He pointed over to the hotel.

Sam turned to the hotel just as a similar water show began. Even though she had already seen it before up close, it was even better watching it from up here.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful." Sam whispered.

"Knew you'd like it."

Sam scoffed. "That's because I told you that the last time we were up here."

Martin kissed her. "Yeah I know."

Sam leaned again him, enjoying the show. She was glad to finally get the chance to see it with Martin. Then she remembered seeing him leave the room. She tilted her head so she could see his face better; her hand rested on his chest.

"Why'd you leave earlier?" She asked.

Martin was silent. He debated whether or not she should tell her about Allie. In the end he did. "I went to go see Allie."

As usual Sam relapsed into silence at the mention of Allie before simply saying, "Oh."

He gave her waist a squeeze. "It was nothing, Sam. Just some talk."

Sam nodded and turned her gaze back to the Bellagio. She was probably still wary when it came to Allie after last night. Especially after last night.

"I swear it's nothing. I just went to clear some things up." He reassured her.

"Like what?" Sam asked, her eyes still on the show.

"Like," he said, "how much I love you."

She giggled. "You too."

"'You too'? You can't even say 'I love you too, Martin'? He asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, you already know I mean it." Sam replied, smirking.

Martin grinned back at her. "I'd be happier if I heard you say it."

"You're too picky." Sam laughed but said it anyway. "And I do love you, Martin."

They went back to watching the show in silence. Sam rested her head against Martin. The day was going nicely so far. Today was their last day in Vegas and tomorrow they'd be leaving. The thought saddened her; she didn't want to leave yet.

The show ended but Sam stayed put. She didn't want to go. She felt Martin tug at her. Sam turned to look at him.

"Hey, let's go." Martin said softly.

"I'm not ready to go yet, Marty." Sam said sadly.

He wrapped her up in a hug. "I know. I don't want to go either."

"Can we stay another day?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, hon, but Jack expects us back on Thursday." Martin released her.

"I know." Reluctantly Sam stepped away from the edge. She began walking to the elevator with Martin following behind her.

Allie watched, hidden, as Martin followed Sam to the elevators. A single tear fell down her cheek. It was now and then that she realized that she couldn't have Martin. But that didn't mean she was going to stop trying.

"What do you want to do on our last day?" Martin asked as they walked hand-in-hand down Las Vegas Blvd.

"I don't know. You pick." Sam said.

"Okay." Martin thought about it. "I have yet to see you in the pool, Sam."

"That's because I don't like going in the pool. Choose something else." Sam told him.

"How about checking out the Venetian?" He asked.

"Why?"

He grinned. "Good shopping."

She laughed. "I think if I shop anymore I won't have any more room in my suitcase."

"Then let's go back to the hotel." Martin stated.

Sam let out a groan as Martin continued having his way with her neck. She ran her hand up and down Martin's arm be fore letting them rest on his shoulders. She gasped as Martin reached the hollow spot between her neck and shoulder. Sam heard him chuckle as she tried to get her breath back.

"Oh my God. _Martin_." Sam panted. She arched her back as she stretched out her legs.

"Yeah?" Martin asked right as he kissed her. Sam eagerly kissed him back, instantly forgetting what she was going to say.

Sam felt Martin's lips turn into a smile. His hand was running along her side while the other touched her face. She was the first to pull back from the kiss. Martin instantly missed the fell of her mouth against his, the taste of her...

"We should get some sleep before tomorrow." Sam managed to get out.

"Why?"

"Our plane leaves tomorrow."

"Fine." Martin grumbled. He laid down on his side of the bed, resting his hands behind his head. Sam snuggled against his side. Her hands began mapping out the hills and valleys on his chest.

"Are you glad we came out here?" Martin said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I am. We should go to Hawaii next time."

"How about in a few months?"

Sam look at him, confused. Martin decided that this was probably a good time. He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Marry me, Samantha."

* * *

I wasn't originally planning on having Martin propose but as I was writing, I figured...what the heck? Let's make him propose. So, hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Read the first 5 disclaimers.

**Author's Note**: Yes! Last chapter!! I'm done! AND THE PREMIERE IZ 2MORROW!!!!! AND CSI:NY IZ 2NITE!!! I CANNOT BE MORE OF A HAPPY PERSON!!!

* * *

Sam was surprised. It showed on her face. _Marry him? Was he...?_ Finally the words sunk in. Martin was proposing to her, Samantha Spade. She got up and propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him better. Suddenly Martin kissed her, hard. Now he was the one smiling down at her. Sam smiled back.

"Well?" Martin asked.

"Well..." Sam drifted off.

"You know you don't have to answer now."

"No."

His heart sank. He'd hoped Sam would answer now but this wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "No?"

Sam laughed at the look on his face. "No, Martin. I want to answer now."

"I-I don't want to put any pressure on you, Samantha." He said.

She simply smiled. "I'll marry you, Martin."

Martin broke into a grin. "You will?"

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, I will."

He kissed her back and soon all thoughts of sleep were gone.

Sam sighed as she set her suitcase on the bed. She sat down besides it, watching Martin pack the last of his clothes. She looked through the balcony doors. Martin came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She reached up to grab his hand. The sunshine glinted off the diamonds in her engagement ring Martin gave her today.

"Can we come back someday?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Martin answered. "But we've gotta go, Sam."

"Fine." She grabbed her suitcase and followed Martin to the door. Turning back tot eh room, Sam took one last look before leaving.

The ride tot eh airport was silent. They spoke occasionally but didn't have much to say. They had to wait another house before they could board the plane. As Martin and Sam walked to the plane, Sam slipped her hand into Martin's and boarded the plane that would take them home.

* * *

It's short and crappy, I know. I just wanted to finish it. I might write a sequel...if I'm not 2 lazi. Maybe after I write a few more Calleigh/Eric stories since there aren't enough of them! :O


End file.
